


The Other Book另一卷

by hazelour



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelour/pseuds/hazelour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>自十多岁起Tony就拥有一个特殊的笔记本，用于记录自己犯下的每一个错误。他决定这个笔记本被填满那天，他将杀死自己。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Book另一卷

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Other Book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137034) by [Misanagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi). 



 

他的第一个错误是 _出生_ 。

 

哦，写下这条时他还是个体内酒精超标的青少年，正因Jarvis的离世而伤心无措。几日后他不经意间又看到那个笔记本，当时他尚未完全清醒，但至少不再瘫坐在公寓的地板上，手拿一把厨房餐刀饶有兴趣地盯着自己的手腕。

 

于是，他将这条没有用到的自杀遗言扩张成了一份罗列了他所犯错误的清单。Tony清楚这可不是当初Jarvis将那皮面精装的笔记本作为生日礼物送给他的初衷，但事情发展总不如预期。

 

醉酒之时他在第一页白纸上写下了十五项过错。

 

~~_出生_ ~~

_错过Jarvis的葬礼_

_炸掉父亲的工作间_

_又炸了一次_

_忽视Jarvis的规劝_

_在手套事件后打了Rhodey_

_和Heather Wheels上床_

_没有达到父亲的要求_

_不似母亲的期望_

_没有更聪明_

_做我自己_

_学会喝酒_

_使父亲因我的愚蠢行为浪费时间_

_上述愚蠢行为_

_自杀？_

这并非他第一次考虑这个，但他总有法子先开启新计划，好阻止自己将念头付诸行动。但这次恰逢白日，他又因宿醉而头痛欲裂，Tony第一次决定将这想法付诸理性思考，而非情绪反应。

 

他知道自己一团糟。Rhodey已经多次如此表述了，他的父亲也通过自己的不满和失望将此念头表达的淋漓尽致，但他是否已经无可救药到不配活下去了？Jarvis总说他该多点耐心，不应莽撞行事……

 

Tony低头看向笔记本，翻至空白页。他拿起笔新添了一行。

 

 _莽撞行事_ 。

 

也许有些错误是他能够弥补的。这期间，他会记录，会等待。最终他会将白纸写满，耗尽生命。

 

————

 

有些事情值得大写。

 

 _Yinsen_ 占用了一整页纸。

 

_耶利哥导弹_

_声波炮_

_增强版声音阻滞器_

 

从阿富汗回来并召开新闻发布会后，武器一词每个字母都占用了一整页纸。

_W_

_E_

_A_

_P_

_O_

_N_

_S_

有些名字会反复出现。

 

_Pepper_

_Rhodey_

_Happy_

_爸_

_妈_

_Obie_

Tony最后一次写下 _Stane_ 用的是普通字体，旁边是大写的 _不后悔杀他几个字_ 。

 

有时没有谁的名字可写， _平民_ 一词会赫然纸上。偶尔他也会写下错误的名字。Natalie Rushman。

 

生日聚会后他填满了整整四页，想着到头来什么都不重要了。他还没被自己的过错毁掉，身体却先成了叛徒。之后他发现了新元素，却又情不自禁地，用一种极小难辨的字体加上， _救自己的命_ 。

 

————

 

Jarvis知道他在做什么，他当然知道。Jarvis知晓有关他的一切，即使Tony小心保管着这个笔记本，Jarvis那儿也总有一份电子备份。Tony努力不让自己多问。他不想知道Pepper的名字出现过多少次（1072），喝醉时写下的条目所占比例（61%）或者他还有多少犯错空间（至多659条）。

 

有时Jarvis会要求他擦掉某一条，但Tony总是用钢笔书写而唯一被划去的就是第一条。有时Jarvis会阻止他写下什么，试图说服他那不是他的错。

 

Tony还是用了三行空格来写下 _Coulson_ 。

 

纽约之战用去了五页纸。Tony没有记上他已离开的那些人，不过他寻思自己反正也时日无多了。

 

他邀请复仇者们搬了进来。他知道自己身旁的人越多，就有越多的人会受到伤害，他所犯错误也就越多。

 

依然值了。

 

————

 

_没有及时接住Clint_

_没有听Cap的指挥_

_心不在焉。Natasha受伤_

_让Thor伤心_

_平民被杀_

_毁了Bruce的实验_

_自私_

_自私_

_自私_

_————_

Tony给自己倒了杯威士忌，小心地坐在工作间那张吱吱作响的旧沙发上。他的肋骨还火辣辣地疼着，右臂的伤口又开始流血。他低头看向自己腿上的笔记本，抿了口酒后打开。

 

无需计算。他只剩下两页白纸，而今天还什么都没写。

 

“Jarvis，打给律师安排明天会面。”

 

人工智能一反常态地沉默了几秒。

 

“Sir，这种安排是不必要的。”

 

Tony苦笑了一下，将酒喝完，接着拿起笔。“不，有必要。”

 

————

 

复仇者们在起居室等着他，桌上是那个他再熟悉不过的笔记本。

 

Tony转身将自己锁进工作间，没有给其余人开口说话的机会。

 

————

 

 _让他们发现_ 。

 

————

 

“我需要拿回我的笔记本。”

 

“我相信您昨晚喝醉之后将它落在了起居室，Sir。”

 

“复仇者们在那儿。”

 

“的确如此，Sir。”

 

“我需要写些东西。”

 

“依然不赞成。”

 

————

 

已经过了两天，而工作间的食物储备就要耗尽了。

 

“他们知道吗，Jarvis？”

 

一个监视器亮了起来，展现出起居室里的情形，Steve正恼火地拿着那个笔记本。

 

“他将这个填满之后会发生什么？”Steve问道。

 

漫长的沉默。

 

————

 

“复仇者们希望能与您谈谈，Sir。”

 

“跟他们说我很忙，”Tony修改着Clint新弓的设计图。他想尽快完成它们，赶在他……之前。

 

“他们很坚持。”

 

“而我很固执。”Tony开始设计爆炸装置的电路图，好借此忽略又一轮饥饿感。他迟早得打起勇气向厨房进军。饿死可不是他计划之内的死法。

 

————

 

“你骗我，”在走进厨房却发现整个队伍都在时Tony控诉道。Bruce和Thor悄无声息地移至他身后堵住了门口，Tony无可奈何地走向冰箱。如果他必须要面对这个——纵使千万个不情愿——起码要先填饱肚子。

 

“你询问之时所有的复仇者都在他们各自的楼层，”Jarvis的中性语调可一点也糊弄不了Tony。

 

“而你合宜地将我接下来的行动告诉了他们。”Tony拿出一盒吃剩的中餐。

 

“Tony，我们需要谈谈，”Steve说道，语气迫切得让Tony想朝他扔米饭。

 

“我们绝对、真的不需要，”他拿起一把餐叉坐在餐桌旁。

 

Steve正打算说话不过被Clint打断了。“所以另一本呢？”他问。

 

Tony有些摸不着头脑。“另一本什么？”

 

“另一本日记，”Clint说着从抽屉里拿出一把餐叉坐在Tony旁边。“记着所有好事的那本，”他边说边忍不住向Tony的米饭进攻。

 

Tony差点被一块猪肉噎住，Bruce往桌上放了一杯水。消耗掉近半杯水后Tony耸了耸肩。“没有另一本。”

 

“我的名字在其中多次出现，”Thor向厨房走了几步，但仍然挡在Tony和门之间。“我恐怕其中相当一部分都毫无必要。”

 

Tony真的不想听这个，也不想看Steve的忧伤表情或Natasha的面无表情。他不愿让Thor用那种严肃的语调和他说话，后者应该对着‘趣味横生的中庭动态图画’哈哈大笑才对。他恨Bruce那样看着他，就好像能一眼看穿他。

 

“是啊，伙计，”Clint相当自便地喝了Tony的水之后说道。“Clint坠落通常是Clint的错。除了Thor推我那次，那是Thor的错。”

 

“我对此深感抱歉，”Thor说道，Clint笑了。“没关系，反正你接住我了。”

 

“我能保护好自己，”Natasha接着说道，依旧是那种神秘莫测的表情。“你用不着照顾我，Tony。”

 

Tony因对方用了自己的名字而非姓氏而吃了一惊，他放下餐叉，看向Natasha。“呃，”他觉得自己再多说什么都会有失去一根手指的危险。

 

“你的确知道那次中子实验爆炸我同样有责任吧？”Bruce说道。“在你决定提高热度之前，我算错了碳原子半径。”

 

“我也曾对你恶语相向。”Steve看起来恼人地愧疚。“我当时还不了解你，所以犯了错误。我很抱歉。”

 

“搞什么？”Tony问道，突然之间完全感觉不到饿了。“这毫无必要。”他用餐叉指着Steve。“你们不必道歉。这不是某个‘敞开心扉’时间。把笔记本还我，我们就可以忘了这事。”

 

“你将它写满后会发生什么？”Clint也舍弃了食物。

 

“那与你们无关。”

 

“我认为有关，”Clint说道。

 

“因为如果你因此自杀，”Natasha补充道，“我的账簿里又会添上一抹红色。”

 

“不，不会，”Tony尖锐地回答道。“这是私事。你们是真不懂隐私概念，还是在践踏我的隐私时刻意将其忽略了？这是我和那个开启了这项清单的十五岁少年之间的事。”他起身向外走去。“你们如果真那么在乎，不妨赠我另一本日记。”

 

————

 

“给你，混球。”

 

Clint从通风口跳上Tony的工作台，把一个笔记本扔在桌上。

 

“我们的确该死地在乎，”说完他又爬了回去。

 

Tony对着那个笔记本盯了整整五分钟。它的封面是一幅卡通画，描绘的是鹰眼蹲在一座摩天大楼上的画面，右下角还有个复仇者的标识。Tony缓缓将笔记本打开，认出了Clint潦草的字迹。

 

**_另一卷_ **

**_超凡鹰眼 著_ **

_大战触角怪那次救了我_

_设计并打造弓箭，很多很多次_

_大战毁灭机器人那次救了我_

_又一次大战毁灭机器人时又一次救了我_

_又一次_

_又一次……_

_（我恨毁灭博士！）_

_背着核弹飞入太空从而拯救了整个纽约！！！！_

_专门给我买玛利欧赛车主题的游戏机_

_让我住在他的大厦里_

_（大厦赞爆了）_

_让我和他的机器人玩_

_为我在通风口建了一个迷宫_

_还有一个射击馆_

_救了Natasha的命_

_救所有人的命至少一次_

_多数情况下，不止一次_

_和我进行史诗级的赛车大战_

_和我一起捉弄Cap和Thor_

_在不能说的事件之前帮我躲Natasha_

_给了全世界Starkpad这一赠礼_

_以及Starkphone_

_以及酷炫设计App_

_以及斯塔克机器人App_

_以及新改进的昆式喷射机引擎_

_以及……_

 

那份清单就这样继续着，将每一页都填的满满的。清单中包括一些简单的小事（ _给我买甜甜圈_ ），讽刺的风凉话（ _比我还蠢的混球_ ），不自在的真心话（ _帮我找回被Loki撕裂的那部分自我_ ）以及让人费解的胡话（ _那坨屎以及麻雀_ ）。

 

写满这个笔记本必定花了他一整夜时间，它的确被写满了，直至最后一页的最后一行，用大写字母写着，三行下划线标着， ** _出生，你个笨蛋！_**

 

————

 

当他打开Bruce发来的电子邮件时同样的事又发生了。

 

里面附着一份电子书，Tony的手在附件上留连了好一会儿才鼓起勇气将它打开。

 

其中主要是一些方程式。一页又一页的方程式和代码，从他们最初在天空母舰上一同追踪伽玛射线，到他们上周启动的便携式核磁共振机，全是他们合作完成的项目，以及Tony对Bruce的研究发表过的小小意见，有时，在那堆公式之间，还会夹杂着一两句话。

 

_不害怕戳我_

_长篇大论、看似有用的碎碎念_

_茶点时间_

最后一部分包含一串DNA，另一个家伙的DNA，其后写着 _将一个怪物变成一名复仇者的主因。_

————

 

当然事情没有到此为止。

 

当晚，一个小巧、灰色、布面装订的笔记本就乖乖地躺在他的床上等着他。纸张很厚实，而Natasha是用黑色墨水笔书写的。

 

“我们的教益取自失败，而非成功。”

 

引用自《德古拉》。莫名符合Natasha的作风。笔记本的其余部分都空白着，不过最后一页写着  _除红色外，Tony Stark还具有更多色彩_ 。

 

————

 

Thor用的是羊皮纸。

 

写的是北欧古文。

 

Tony没法翻译，连Jarvis也帮不上忙，但他读出了字里行间的誓言。那来自仙宫未来国王的承诺，承诺他定将报答‘钢铁之人’在战场和生活中的救命之恩，感谢他在中庭给了自己一个家，并教他领略这个国度的千姿百态。感谢他成为自己的神盾兄弟和好友。

 

抚摸那些古文字时，Tony能够感受到它的力量。它暗藏魔力，让人心安。很奇妙地，Tony不再感到害怕。

 

————

 

Steve没有书写。他绘画。

 

厨房餐桌上放着一个素描本，上面是一个便条，写着  _致Tony_ ，素描本里满满的全是他的画像。

 

Tony在早餐时昏昏欲睡。

Tony修理一个手臂装甲。

Natasha和Tony玩纸牌。

Tony因某事大笑。

钢铁侠飞过复仇者大厦。

Bruce和Tony俯身凝视一张图表。

Thor用一只手臂揽着钢铁侠。

Tony胸口的反应堆。

Clint和Tony玩电子游戏。

Tony看着他的机器人们。

整个团队，包括Steve，坐在起居室看电影。

 

最后是Tony的面部肖像。他正浅浅笑着，双眸中流露善意。右下角并非Steve的签名，而是写着， _我们当然在乎_ 。

 

————

 

“有一个错误是我们永远无法原谅的。”

 

Tony正坐在厨房餐桌旁，腿上放着Steve的素描本。

 

他抬头看向Natasha。其余人都在，不过是她先开了口。Steve将Tony的笔记本递还给他，Tony愣了好一会才深吸一口气，将它接过来。

 

“你们不知怎的弄坏了我的大脑，知道吗？”Tony说着翻过那一页页纸。“它过载了。没法思考。不能拼图和解谜。天赋流失了。星期一才会回来。”

 

“我不能理解，”Thor嘟囔道，Bruce告诉他，“他就这样。”声音如此温柔， _宠溺_ 。

 

“离开我们，”Steve说道。“如果你离开了，我们不会原谅你。”

 

“没错，蠢猪，”Clint附和道。“如果你在看了我写的那些玩意儿后还是离开了，我会想法子将你作为一只丑猫的形象带回来。然后拍你的恶搞照片。很多很多恶搞照片。”

 

Tony呻吟一声。

 

“翻到最后一页，”Bruce说道。他们现在将他团团围住。谁的手放在了他的肩膀上，还有人在轻柔地按摩他的脖子。他做了个深呼吸，纳入他们的气息。

 

他翻至最后一页，盯着。

 

上面贴了层薄片。

 

“Banner博士使用一种无法渗透的元素对其施了魔法，”Thor说道。

 

“你没法在上面写字，Tony，”Bruce解释道。“或者说，你写下的任何东西都会被擦除。”

 

Tony闭上眼睛。“我不觉得这事那么简单。”

 

“不，”Natasha说道，“一点也不简单。”

 

“但我们会在这儿，”Bruce补充道。

 

Tony缓缓睁开眼睛。手指抚过笔记本的纸页，盯着那有些破损的皮面看了好一会儿，深吸一口气，吸入墨水和懊悔的味道……

 

……将其合上，轻缓吐息。

 

 

完


End file.
